minecraft_story_mode_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kyle
Kyle is the main protagonist in ''The Amulet''. He is a blacksmith who sells tools and weapons in his village. He is also the son of Jack, the one whom the amulet has been given to before. Appearance Kyle is 23 years old and appears to be a male caucasian. He has brown thick hair, a light beard with a brown goatee and green eyes. He wears black shirt under a brown jacket with short sleeves, a brown glove on his right hand, tan pants with a belt and brown shoes. Personality Kyle is portrayed as a kind, friendly, joker, yet sassy person. He has shown to be quite sarcastic whenever he was annoyed or angry, as shown with Grace when she broke into his house to try and find the amulet or when they argued about building the shelter when they were still on bad terms. Despite that, he is very brave and is ready for anything to protect the people he cares about and will fight if he has to. He is quite overprotective of his wolf Wolfy and will become quite aggressive if someone threatens him. While being sarcastic and shown to get easily carried away when he's angry, he is also regretful when he hurts someone close to him or when he has the feeling that his actions caused some trouble around. It is shown after he got into a heated argument with Grace during their first night in the shelter where he said "Where are your manners?! Didn't your parents teach you some?!" which hurt Grace emotionally due to her painful past, Kyle showed deep regrets after that and apologized to her the next day; or when he had to give the amulet to Craver to prevent him from hurting him or Grace, he felt like he could have done more to avoid this and blamed himself for Darko's imminent freedom. In other words, Kyle is a good friend ready to do anything to protect those who are close to him. Relationships Wolfy Wolfy is Kyle's wolf. It is unknown how the two met each other but according to Kyle on Page 19 he found Wolfy when he was still a wolf cub, which means they have been together for a few years already. During the whole story, Wolfy appears to be very loyal and protective of his owner, attacking and growling at anyone who threatens him or Kyle. In return, Kyle is very protective of Wolfy and admires his intelligence and ability of understanding human language. Out of everyone else, Kyle seems to be the only one to understand everything Wolfy says since the latter can only communicate with barks and facial expression. Sometimes, Wolfy tends to get distracted by wild animals such as rabbits which cause Kyle to sternly remind him to not go chase after animals. Nonetheless, the two are inseparable and look out for one another. Jack To Be Added... Grace Thought their relationship started out rough, Kyle sees past Grace's abrasive personality and thinks of her very highly once he gets to know her. Kyle eventually falls in love with Grace, though he gets flustered whenever someone brings it up. He also thinks she looks beautiful when she acts all tough. It is yet to be confirmed whether he speaks up about his feelings or not. Yavin To Be Added... Craver To Be Added... Hopper To Be Added... Ghorton To Be Added... Darko To Be Added... Charlie To Be Added... Rico To Be Added... Fingus To Be Added... Trivia * Like Jesse in Minecraft: Story Mode, Kyle has a pet called Wolfy. Only difference is the latter is a wolf, not a pig. * Kyle is similar to Fighter33000's main OC, William Smith, whose job is also blacksmith. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Alive Characters Category:Blacksmith Category:Male Characters